nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Solhart
Leon Solhart (レオン太陽, Reon Sohaato) is a Fire Magic Wizard, a former student at Bosco Magical Academy, and current member of the Godspeed guild. Character Outline Leon is one of the main protagonists in Godspeed: The Role Play Series. Although he is a cowardly failure in his junior year at Bosco Magical Academy, Leon is given the chance to become a true wizard by man who introduces himself as Mister A. Leon is quickly thrown into the chaotic magical world and must learn what it means to be a strong wizard. Physical Appearance Leon is short, teenage boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. While under the effects of the Flames of Will spell, Leon's eyes become bright red and a flame appears on his forehead. During his time at the BWA, Leon wore his school uniform. After becoming a Godspeed Wizard, Leon wears different casual outfits, normally consisting of a hooded jacket, jeans and sneakers. Personality and Relationships During his time at the BWA, Leon is commonly described as a timid slacker. He struggled to learn virtually any magic, mostly due to his lack of aggression. He never really talked to his fellow students, and did not participate in many activities. Ready to give up on Magic all together, Leon was ready to pursue the life of a simple shop owner. He was always book-smart and great with numbers. After meeting Sora and the members of Godspeed, Leon grew into a much more outgoing individual. The difference in the year that he's been in Godspeed has done wonders for his timid personality. Leon is a strong willed individual willing to go out of his way to protect what he loves. He has gained a love for Magic and his guildmates. Although he is not brash, Leon is an extremely bold and brave Wizard. Magic and Abilities [[Flames of Will|'Flames of Will']] (意志の炎, Ishi No Hono): A lost magical spell that grants the user the ability to fuel their fighting spirit with magical energy. While in use, the spell causes a flame to appear on the user's forehead. The flame is a gauge of Leon's magical power, it becomes larger when he gains power, and smaller when he losses power. [[Infinity Flame Magic|'Infinity Flame Magic']]' '(インフィニテ魔法 Infiniti no Mahou): A powerful type of Fire Magic based around the use of gloves that produce infinite flames. Sealed within the gloves are legendary, undying flames, allowing Leon to use powerful Fire spells.This magic also allows Leon to absorb fire and convert it into magic power for himself. * [[Cross Flame|'Cross Flame']]' '(炎集中, Shuchuhoka): A powerful spell that requires Leon to take a stance where he spreadshis arms in opposite directions, one arm in front and the other behind the user. The rear are collects a vast amount of ethernano and converts it into fire, causing it to take the appearance of an engine firing up. The frontal hand then fires an immense beam of fire that is extremely destructive. History BMA Arc As junior at the Bosco Magical Academy, Leon is required to pass all of his classes. He is struggling to meet the required grade point average so he meets with his advisor, whom Leon deems to have given up on him. After the meeting, Leon ponders dropping out of the academy. While thinking about his decision, he is interrupted by a man who introduces himself as Mister A. Mister A offeres Leon a chance to become a true wizard without the academy, byt the cowardly Leon refuses and runs off home. That same night he has dreams of becoming a great wizard. These dreams appear to sway Leon's decision, as the next day he searches for Mister A. His search comes up empty, and to make matters worse, his school is taken hostage by a man named Eraqus and his gang of Wizards. Leon's only friend, June tries to stop the gang but is badly beaten by one of their members. The Wizard called himself Ritter, and instead of standing to fight, Leon ran off into the basement of the school. He is eventually caught by Ritter and beaten up by his Animal Soul Magic. Before he is killed, Leon is saved by Mister A. A makes it clear that his offer stands, and this time Leon accepts. Mister A fires a magical bullet that casts the Flames of Will spell on Leon. Ritter attacks again, incapacitating Mister A. Leon becomes enraged by Ritter's actions, and activates the Flames of Will's power. It increases Leon's strength so can match Ritter's animal strength and defeat him. Trivia and Notes Category:Godspeed Character